Impy (Rango)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2011 Nickelodeon film "Rango" Coming to YouTube on May 4th, 2019. Cast *Rango - Impy (Impy's Island) *Beans - Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Priscilla - Zee (Monster House) *Rattlesnake Jake - Slim (Home On The Range) *Roadkill - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Mr. Merrimack - Manny (Ice Age) *Spoons - Shoe (Impy's Island) *Waffles - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling And Me!) *Doc - Toto (Huevocartoon) *Elgin - Sid (Ice Age) *Angelique - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Bad Bill - King Pumponell (Impy's Island) *Tortosie John - Hans (Frozen) *Buford - Professor Tirberon (Impy's Island) *Furgus - Valiant (Valiant; 2005) *Wounded Bird - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Sergeant Turkey - Alex (Madagascar) *Ezekiel And Jedidah - Gru andd Mel (Despicable Me 3) *Gordy - Flik (A Bug's Life) *The Spirit of the West - Shrek *The Hawk - Monster House *Rockeye - SpongeBob SquarePants *Saloon Gals - Princess Linda (The Emoji Movie) *The Mariachi Owls - Kion, Bunga, Ono and Besthe (The Lion Guard) *Victor, Mr. Tims & Dr. Mars - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) Balto (Balto; 1995) Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Assistant Banker - Two Legs Joe (Spliced) *Mrs. Oats - Rayla (The Prince Dragon) *Mordecai - Fiver (Watership Down) *Bad Bill's gang - Various Chickens *Prospector Bird - Bob (SMG4) *Maybelle - Titan (Space Chimps) *Bosepheus - Igor *Mole Rats - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Raccoon - Leon The Lion *Snuggles - Gingy (Shrek) *Vulture - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Cat - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) *Hazel Moats - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Mr. Black - Leo (Leo's Story) *Toad Kid - Sheep (Shaun The Sheep) *Excelsior - Bernard Bear *Animals of Town of Dirt - Cartoon Characters *Feather Horses - Dragon (The Prince Dragon) *Bugs - Fish (Finding Nemo) *Ambrose - Zazu (The Lion King) *Leonard - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) *Balthazar - Makuu (The Lion Guard) Scenes *Impy (Rango) - Part 1 Movie used: *Rango (2011) Movies and TV Shows used: *Impy's Island *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Monster House *Home On The Range *The Incredibles *The Incredibles 2 *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *The Ugly Duckling And Me! *The Ugly Duckling And Me 2 *Huevocartoon *The Emoji Movie *Frozen *Valiant *Valiant 2 *Mulan *Mulan II *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Despicable Me 3 *A Bug's Life *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Lion Guard *The Jungle Book *Balto *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Spliced *Hoodwinked! *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil *The Prince Dragon *Watership Down *SMG4 *Space Chimps *Igor *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Leon The Lion *Monsters, Inc. *Surf's Up *Leo's Story *Shaun The Sheep *Bernard Bear *Finding Nemo *The Lion King *Hotel Transylvania Gallery Impy-impys-wonderland-9.23.jpg|Impy as Rango MindyAppearance.png|Mindy as Beans Zee_(Elizabeth).jpg|Zee as Priscilla AlamedaSlim.png|Alameda Slim as Rattlesnake Jake incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg|Bob Parr as Roadkill Manny in Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|Manny as Mr. Merrimack 1428660666.jpg|Shoe as Spoons The-Ugly-Duckling-and-Me.jpg|Ratso as Waffles Personaje-toto.png|Toto as Doc Sid_ice_age.png|Sid as Elgin Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak as Angelique 17_u1.jpg|King Pumponell as Bad Bill Hans_in_Frozen.jpg|Hans as Tortosie John Professor Tirberon.png|Professor Tirberon as Buford Valiant.png|Valiant as Furgus Mushu_in_Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Wonded Bird Mad3-104.jpg|Alex as Sergeant Turkey Gru_and_dru_dm3.jpg|Gru and Dru as Ezekiel And Jedidah Flik.png|Flik as Gordy Shrek_Smiling.jpg|Shrek as The Spirit of the West Monster_House.jpg|Monster House as The Hawk Spongebob_get_krusty_krab.png|Spongebob SquarePants as Rockeye Princess_Jailbreak.png|Princess Linda as Saloon Gals Lion_Guard_Return_Roar_Screenshot_0863.jpg|Kion Lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg|Bunga Ono-rotr-hd_(13).png|Ono Beshte_in_The_Lion_Guard.jpg|and Beshte as The Mariachi Owls Bagheera in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Bagheera Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto Banjo.jpg|and Banjo as Victor, Mr. Tims & Dr. Mars Two_legs_joe.png|Two Legs Joe as Assistant Banker the-dragon-prince-episode-3-moonrise.jpg|Rayla as Mrs. Oats Fiver.gif|Fiver as Mordecai BobTheGaro.png|Bob as Prospector Bird titan-space-chimps-7.3.jpg|Titan as Maybelle igor-igor-17-12-2008-19-09-2008-9-g.jpg|Igor as Bosepheus Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg|Meerkats as Mole Rats leon_the_lion_by_desirino-d35y3on.jpg|Leon The Lion as Raccoon GINGY-gingy-29121749-693-521.jpg|Gingy as Snuggles Chungu-img-2.png|Chungu as Vulture monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1513.jpg|Monsters as Cat Cody_Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Hazel Moats LEOstories.jpg|Leo as Mr. Black 4e8992e2-06d0-45dd-8821-515ddd133d10.jpg|Sheep as Toad Kid 225px-Bernard.jpg|Bernard Bear as Excelsior The-Dragon-Prince.jpg|Dragon as Feather Horses b763fd47b6215a93f331f0d5718789bd.jpg|Fish as Bugs Zazu_TLG.png|Zazu as Ambrose Wayne_full_body.jpg|Wayne as Leonard Makuu.png|Makuu as Balthazar Category:Rango Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rango spoofs